Deck List
Everyone, put your deck ideas here! Most of the names stated here are from the gamefaqs message board for this game, found here: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/623291-elemental-monster 'Damage Negation Decks:' These sets use monsters with damage negations skills along with debuff support monsters to stop attacks from dealing any damage. WinzHunter's Decks "The Sphinx" Yea this is 2020 already and this game is sadly dead but it was fun to see what never will change again unfortunately this is the "sphinx deck" used mostly by Sphinx and Grimoire : start grimoire then use skelly SP skill and grimoire " Possess (Tome)" on sphinx. then the rest of game will remain sphinx and bird of paradise - sphinx second ability transform an enemy to a sphinx then kill it with his first ability and keep heal the sphinx with the bird's SP skill. MDavis6565's Deck I don't usually open with this but it is a good deck. Most problems occur with splash damage to the lamps which is why I buff the health with Black Jewel/Defensive. xShadow187x's deck: Starts with 5 mana to de-buff enemy with Lamia's SP Skill, Good for 28 damage attacks and under. ImDoneItsOver's deck: boybadvic deck: Evil-Eyed Gladiator can be replaced with Gladiator, Hades is a powerfull card by itself if the lamp dies mp will suffer. '100 Person Battle Decks: ' These sets are made up to help with the 100 round battle in chapter 11. All the opponents decks that you face are random. Truking's deck: Kishinmask's Decks: 'The Sphinx Decks:' Sphinx + Huge buff (usually from Grimoire ) = Profit. Do the math. Sphinx decks can be hard to counter because Sphinx's second attack practically nullifies most of it's threats. Common Sphinx Deck: {C}Dwuzzle's Sphinx Decks: boybadvic Sphinx Deck: 'Other Decks:' boybadvic ''' '''100%win against DEMON KING beginers pack: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZ3lrA2Fn_g&feature=channel_video_title Seen a few threads about beating demonking so ill put this here, these cards are from 1st 2 packs so get them early in the game, this build will win against bouth demonking stages. There are plenty good builds to go against demonking if you have cards from other packs, id say any grim deck will piss all over him and 100battle. MDavis6565's Starter For the most part you always want to start with the samurai. I generally try and sp buff my troll 2 times but if you are facing mostly red there is not much point. You can use the slimes either as tossers for the troll or you can swap to them if you need to gain mana. This deck seems to work better then the similar decks that other players use with the hellhound instead of the samurai. MDavis6565's Blue First of all with the heavy use of red and light use of green, blue is always a good color. Start with the slimes - the one with Yamainu first. Attacking is not generally advisable until the round they will die in - reason being you want lots of mana. Once the slimes are dead switch to Andomeda so you can buff Yamainu, and the shelleye. Use the shelleye's sp to get some extra rounds of buff in. After Andromeda is dead you will generally want to switch to Yamainu who by now should be a very fast powerhouse with decent life thanks to the undine. Shelleye will be next and also should have a pretty powerful attack. If you got it's reverse in with the undine in place it will have a whopping 100 life. The 1 mana is not necssary to start with so you can use a platinum card version for one of the cards (my recomendation is Yamainu or Andromeda). MDavis6565's Mechanical The top side of this deck is not part of it's core and could be adjusted greatly. Start with the space slime but if it will die the first round swap to the hellhound - you need to have aquahunter's reverse activated. Poison any really strong monster's with the hellhound if needed. Once the slime and hound are dead put the boot on Puppetmistress Lica so that hopefully she will get an extra attack in. I usually use the marioette march attack to buff the hunters but this is not always needed. Keep in mind that you can inflict 35 splash damage for only 7 mana so with the splash dance attack this totals 63 damage. In the rare case that you find yourself against a green deck you will want to boot the hellhound instead of Lica. The Switch: Really any powerful monster will do with this kind of deck, as long as you are putting around 40 damage down your should be able to one hit most monsters after a element change. This won't work with a Light or Dark monster with this setup because the dark and light paintmen cost too much. A Separate Formation Deck can use bigger monsters but requires more skill boybadvic DIVERSION: This is one of my effective decks that will play itself creating a diversion that oponent may think he is getting through this deck quick but will get stuck on the last two cards Dullahan and Fallen Angel, summon the LV1 card you picked preferably the one with most hp, on the 1st turn switch to Ann this will give you 4mp for reverse action, after Ann dies summon LV1 card, then use Skull Master to boost Dullahan and Fallen Angel dont worry about attacking with this card its there just for boosting. The ending is obvious, Dullahan first with his grudge attack then Fallen Angel to finish it of. boybadvic DEMON KING: I won a few tourneys with this build but it isn’t good against some light or dark decks, usually try to save the slime for vampires sacrifice. 'Tournament Decks:' Tournament: '''Machine '''boybadvic: I got to 11 place top 1% in this tourney with this deck, 1 lose to judgment deck that did a sneaky switch on me, i think it self explains what happens, start with treasure to get 5mp and since there is plumage in standby you will most likely to get a second turn with this card, after that summon boot unless your opponent has a card to kill it which is unlikely since your boot will have 50agi, from there use gohen to deal instant death. T'ournament: 'Human boybadvic: Comes down to having these cards, a very strong build for this tourny the only time you may lose is facing a similar or the same card build it will depend on how lucky your samurai is to go last, this is why its dark jewl in case you face a samurai with buffs. T'ournament: 'Divine boybadvic: 1% in the last tourny, mainly summon Poseidon 1st unless facing a strong green card then use Angel Teresa its there just for that purpose. You can add a LV1 card to this deck to get a reverse from one of the cards but not necessary, since you will be using poseidon or angel to start the match try to get one of them to use sp will help the battle. T'ournament: 'Demon boybadvic: I didnt lose with this deck but im sure there is a better build then this, Ogre is most used card in this tourny. 'Grim Decks:' Grimoire is one of the most used cards throughout the game, you will defenatly stumble upon it. boybadvic deck: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APvGXaKhGZs&feature=channel_video_title This deck is thrashed in the tourney, start with a boot to grim then grim to orochi if the grim can be killed on the second turn summon orochi and use grim sp, then use sp enne and orochi can do 78 damage on a third turn, try to use second attack to buff orochi when you can. boybadvic deck: {C}Need to explain? After grim is used on Bahamut it leaves you with 16mp, giving you the ability to launch an instant death on any card except instant death nullifiers or do 72 damage on a third turn, use your mana wisely like missing a turn to get mana and take damage from a week card. 'Stall Decks:' Stall decks are invulnerable using Queen of Paintman, King of Paintman card or similar technique. boybadvic deck: The trick is to leave the opponent without flip cards before Oger goes down and have 12 mp ready for Queen of Paintman reverse skill, needless to say after success no damage will be taken, unless a counter card is in place. boybadvic deck: Category:Gameplay